


her presence

by kindoff



Series: antologi kifemkuro [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Kuroko, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang seperti Kuroko bisa menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her presence

Kise pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang seperti Kuroko bisa menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak. Kuroko punya presensi yang tipis, bagaimana jika ketika mengajar, murid-muridnya justru kehilangan sang guru?

Itu dulu, sebelum Kuroko menempati sudut khusus di hatinya, sebelum konfesi (konyol) yang ia ucapkan spontan karena Kuroko, apron, di antara bocah-bocah mungil dengan krayon teracung bersama kertas gambar, senyum tipis, gerak-gerik yang tenang namun cekatan. Kuroko membaur bersama anak-anak polos penuh binar mimpi itu seolah hal ini telah lumrah baginya, hidupnya; dengan sabar menunjukkan bagaimana melipat ini mewarnai itu, dinding dipenuhi warna-warni kreativitas (yang Kise tahu, Kuroko menganggapnya berharga lebih dari apapun). Hari ini, mereka membuat mozaik (guntingan kertas-kertas, kancing, lem) berbentuk pesawat terbang. Kuroko meminta masing-masing anak menambahkan figur seorang pilot di sana, membuat Kise, yang mengamati dari balik pagar, refleks tersenyum.

“Kise-kun?”

Dan ia tertawa, seiring kilas-kilas lampau itu lenyap dari pikiran karena Kuroko telah mengulang panggilan tiga kali. Anak-anak telah lama pulang; senja membayang di rambut biru Kuroko yang mencapai bahu. Mengabaikan kerut samar di kening perempuan itu, Kise mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Kuroko, tersenyum di sana, matanya dipejamkan sementara hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan ia berbisik rendah, “Senang melihatmu, Kurokocchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi.  
> karena kise/fem!kuroko terlalu indah untuk diabaikan. hayuk ship bareng 8'')


End file.
